20 Questions
by rohasshiki
Summary: A discussion about love eventually leads to a game of twenty questions. What may seem at first to be a fun game, however, might eventually lead to something more...


A loud clatter of conversation filled the room as the three girls in front of me excitedly chatter about love.

'How did the topic come up?' you may ask. I myself would like to know the answer. Is it just a thing that girls constantly talk about? Perhaps it is. I know girls gossip about love all the time, but to just bring it up randomly is a bit excessive, isn't it? It's not even necessarily romance, just things they love, which is just as stupid. I sigh and lean back in my chair, trying to block out the annoying chatter but failing quite remarkably.

"So, Yui-senpai, are you going to go buy that new bag you really liked?"

"Eh, I would but I don't really have enough money right now to afford something like that!"

"Yuigahama, this wouldn't be an issue if you just picked a cheaper bag, or something else you wanted to buy."

 _For that matter, why do you need to buy anything at all?_

Yuigahama chuckles. "I guess that's true, but it's a really cute bag! It has several different types too! The one I want has a bear patch on it, and it's adorable! I think they even have a panda one that looks like Pan-san."

If Yukinoshita had cat ears, I'm sure they would perk up instantly upon hearing that. "O-oh, perhaps it isn't a huge waste after all."

"Man, Yukino-senpai, you really like Pan-san don't you?"

"Ah, that is true."

Another round of laughter ensues. _But it wasn't even that funny!_

"Yukinon really likes pandas, especially Pan-san!"

Isshiki grins and clasps her hands together. "I see. What about you, Yui-senpai? What other things do you really love?"

"Hmm, I think that's tough to answer... But dogs are really cute! I really love my dog."

 _Dogs, huh? That reminds me of that one time..._

But before I can slip into my nostalgic flashback mode, Isshiki's voice pulls me back into reality.

"Dogs are really cute, yeah. But now I'm curious, what about Senpai?"

"Huh, me?"

Isshiki smiles and nods eagerly. "Of course! Even Senpai surely has something he loves, right? It can't all be doom and gloom up in that head of yours!"

Somehow it doesn't surprise me that she manages to say something that might actually be incredibly offensive while maintaining a perfectly sculpted, million dollar smile.

I hold my chin thoughtfully as my mind scrolls through the different answers I could make. However, only one really stands out to me.

"Well, if I had to say something, I'd probably say Komachi."

Clearly it wasn't the right answer, as Isshiki looks at me disdain. "Ah, is that so... Siscon..."

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama both must feel the same way as I can feel their gazes piercing into me, even as their chairs start scooting away.

Somewhat uncomfortable with the silence, I awkwardly clear my throat before turning to Isshiki. "So, then, Isshiki, if we've all said something, then it's your turn next. What's something that you love?"

Another brief pause ensues, only causing my brain to backtrack furiously. _Was it something I said? What did I do?_

Isshiki starts lightly before pushing her hands our quite dramatically. "Are you hitting on me right now Senpai? I appreciate the fact that you're trying to get to know me better and if I'm honest it made my heart flutter for just a moment but because there are other girls here right now I'll have to turn you down and ask you to try again next time!"

I sigh. These Isshiki rejections are always such a bother. Does she think they're cute? Or funny?

Well, I'd be lying if I didn't agree just a bit with her there.

However Yuigahama and Yukinoshita are both amused, though confused at the same time.

"That aside, Iroha-chan, what _is_ something you love?"

A drawn out "Hmmmm?" follows, as well as a single delicate finger resting upon her chin. "What do I love? That's a hard question to answer..."

"Certainly it can't be that difficult, can it? Everyone has _something_."

In response to Yukinoshita, Isshiki smiles and laughs. "That's true, isn't it? Hm, but if I tell you, that would be too boring, you know? So..."

She grins coyly. "Why don't we play a little game?"

"Game?"

Yuigahama claps her hands together. "This sounds like it could be fun! What game did you have in mind?"

 _A game? Does this mean I have to play too? That's such a bother..._

"Ever heard of '20 Questions'? We can play that, with the category being 'Something I love'!"

I raise an eyebrow, but Yukinoshita quips in. "20 Questions? How do you play?"

Even though I didn't know either, I somehow expected the Yukipedia to know. Guess you can't win them all.

Isshiki raises a finger. "It's really simple! You ask me 'yes or no' questions about the thing I love, and I have to answer! 'Sometimes' is also an acceptable answer when applicable, and at the end of the twenty different questions, you have to guess what it is. If you get it right, you win! Otherwise, you lose and I win!"

Yuigahama ponders the idea, before asking the same question that I had. "Well, if we get it wrong, will you still tell us?"

"Hmm, I wonder~?"

I sigh. "That's not really an answer."

Isshiki tilts her head innocently. "Then it's simple: just don't get it wrong!"

Yukinoshita seems to be deep in thought, the prospect of a contest of intelligence seemingly appealing to her. "So, what kind of questions can we ask?"

"Any 'yes or no' questions, so things like, 'Is it smaller than a house' or 'Is it made of wood', or something like that!"

"I see. That seems simple enough. I think I can play this."

Yuigahama nods in agreement, and yet Isshiki doesn't seem satisfied.

 _Ugh, I'm gonna have to play this game with her, aren't I?_

As that thought runs through my head, it just so happens that I look across the table and see Isshiki, with her classic, blushing puppy eyes. She gazes at me coyly, as if wanting something. "You're going to play too, right Senpai...?"

My cheeks feel warm, even though my head tells me I'm annoyed. I know her this well, and yet I still can't help but be swayed slightly by her charms. It's because she's like Komachi, of course, but it still makes it incredibly unfair to me. _Come on life! Why didn't you give me some higher base stats?!_

I sigh, and her relentlessly adorable assault eventually breaks me down. "Yeah, yeah, I'll play. Come on then, let's get it over with."

"Aw, Senpai, can't you at least _pretend_ to be a little interested? Girls don't like guys who don't care, you knowww?"

I have to stifle a yawn that's rising out of my throat. "Alright, alright, I know. Come on, someone ask a question." Anything to get this tirade against me to just go to rest.

Yukinoshita seems to snap from a pensive stupor and sits up, alert. "Then, I'll ask the first and most logical question: Is it a living thing?"

Yuigahama smiles. "Nice one Yukinon! That's a really good first question!"

"Hmm, is it alive? Well, I guess for the most part you could say it is. Or at least, most of the time."

"Hah? How is something only alive 'most of the time'?"

"Well, that's all I can really say. The rest is for you to figure out, Senpai!"

"Tch."

Once again, resident genius Yukinoshita nods and begins to think again. "So it must be a living thing... Then, by 'most of the time' do you mean it is something that is killed and used afterwards? So like plants for food, which are living but then are harvested? Or maybe something like an animal used for meat?"

"Hm, no. That's not really what I had in mind..."

I actually want to laugh. It's pretty obvious that Isshiki was saying it partly as a joke, but Yukinoshita took it so seriously...

Yuigahama chimes in after nodding with a "Uun uun". "Then, what about it is living and what about it is dead?"

"Um, Yui-senpai, that's not a yes or no question..." Isshiki has a somewhat disappointed frown on her face.

"Ah! That's right! I guess you can't answer that..."

"Nope, but I can take a question off now! Now you have seventeen left!"

"Eh? That's not fair! It was an honest mistake!"

Isshiki giggles. "Well, for an honest mistake, you get an honest punishment!"

My mind starts grasping at straws, looking for a good question. I'm trying to block out their incessant chatter to focus, because the sooner we finish this game, the sooner I can be done with this intrusion in my peace time. Actually though, shouldn't I just flood the game with bad questions and end it quickly? That would be a lot faster...

Well, the girls do seem to be involved in this somewhat, so it can't hurt to indulge them. Besides, I'd be lying if I wasn't curious as to what Isshiki has in mind.

Why? Well, certainly not because I'm interested in her... At least I don't think so.

But I am curious to see what additional layer of protection she plans on adding to her facade. Will it be something that promotes her cute girl image? I'm actually somewhat interested, if only for the reason that I don't really know that much about what Isshiki likes. Sure, I know about who she is and her character, and how devilish she can be, but as for what she likes and stuff like that? Not much at all.

Which only leads me back to my original question.

Which is what question I should ask.

Damn it, this is hard.

What do I know so far? It's living, most of the time, and it isn't food I suppose. Then my guess would probably either be a person or an animal. Well, animals might not be too far off seeing how foxy she is. Although foxes aside...

For some odd reason, I can't help but picture Isshiki riding a giraffe rodeo style. Can you even ride giraffes? What the hell am I even thinking?

I shake my head and try to clear it out. Surely some of their idiotic banter has subconsciously crept its way into my mind. But regardless of that, I feel like a solid question to ask now would be if it's an animal. If it is, then it helps narrow down quite a bit. Even if it doesn't work, then it still becomes pretty obvious that it's either a plant or a person... And for some reason I don't think it's a plant, unless maybe it's a flower or something...

Ah, whatever. I'll just ask if it's an animal or not...

"Ah, sorry Yui-senpai, I just noticed the time!"

Huh?

"Ahh, Iroha-chan, it's okay, we can always finish this later right?"

As Isshiki stands up and picks up her bag, she nods and waves. "Of course! Then, I have to get going to help with the student council duties."

"Take care, Isshiki."

"Thanks, Yukino-senpai!"

Looks like I'll have to just ask another time, though it's not like I really care that much anyways. "See you later, Isshiki..."

But instead of leaving, she just looks at me. Did I say something weird?

She giggles somewhat embarrassingly. "Ahaha... About that, could you come help me, Senpai? I think we're moving some stuff today so I might need your help carrying materials."

"Ah, is that all I'm good for nowadays? Well, whatever. Not like I'm really doing anything else."

"Fufu, thanks as always, Senpai!"

"Have fun Hikki!"

"Take care, Hikigaya."

* * *

On the way out of the clubroom and into the hallway, Isshiki seems to have a slight spring in her step. The windows outside bathe the hallway in a orange glow, giving it an almost dreamlike quality.

"Was that game that fun?"

"Hm? Ah, I suppose so. It's always sort of fun to have people guess stuff like that."

"Really? I can't say it's the same. I'd rather they just leave me alone."

She laughs as we continue walking. "That's just like you, Senpai. I guess it's always fun to have people guess about me, because it shows me what they might really think of me."

That's rather out of character for her to say. "Is it because you want to open up to them or something like that?"

"Pfft, of course it's nothing like that. I just want to see how good of a job I'm doing keeping up my image!"

"Of course it's something like that. I don't know why I expected anything different."

She stops and turns, bashfully playing with a strand of her hair. "Well, it's not like I don't completely want to stay closed off to them either... After all, I want to make real friends as well..."

Just as quickly, she swings on her heel and keeps walking. "But that's only a small thing anyways."

I let out a breath and smile lightly. As usual, she really is devious and sly, with a hint of innocence. I guess it wouldn't hurt to just see the rest of this game out, just this once.

"Ah, by the way Senpai, do you have any ideas right now? Don't tell me what they are, but I wonder if you have any idea of what it is I'm talking about."

"Well, I guess there isn't a lot to work off of, but I do have an idea to work off of, I suppose."

She glances at the ground, tracing each step's path with her head. "I see. I mean, it would probably be hard to get any real idea with only three questions so far, but that's Senpai for you."

I let out a breath. "And why do I feel like that wasn't a compliment?"

"Tehe, of course I couldn't praise you like that! Knowing you, you probably think it's something stupid or artificial."

"Well of course, don't all girls have something like that? Especially if it's you?"

She turns around and pouts. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I suddenly find myself strangely under attack, even though I don't think I said anything out of the ordinary. "Well, you said that you care about building your image and seeing what people think of you by having them guess what you like. So then doesn't that mean you'd also want to say you like something that would also help build up your image?"

Isshiki huffs and crosses her arms. "Well, it's true that I care, but even I'm just an honest girl who likes things sometimes... I wouldn't lie about something like that."

In some ways, I feel sorta bad for having accused her of something like that.

But on the other hand, I know what kind of person she is, and I wouldn't put it past her that her frustration is also a ploy.

I was hoping she'd go "Tehe~" or something like that so that I don't feel like a total asshole, but instead she just turns on her heel with an almost sad frown on her face.

"I see... So that's what you think of me..."

I sigh and walk after her. "Wait, Isshiki, it's not like I think you're only like that."

We stand in front of the student council room and she hands me a box. "So? Then what do you think of me?"

I lift the box, finding it surprisingly light. I'm grateful for it though, because it hides my face as I try to answer this stupidly embarrassing question. "I just meant it in a way as if you meant to use this as another way to make friends."

She leads me out the door, carrying a smaller box of her own. "Senpai, that doesn't really make any sense."

Is she really going to make say something even more blatantly stupid? Well, guess I don't have much of a choice. What a pain...

"Look, Isshiki, regardless of what I meant to say, I know you aren't a terrible girl, and that you have good intentions sometimes too."

To my surprise, she just giggles. "You know, Senpai, you're really bad making meaningful compliments. Girls really won't like it if that's the best compliment you can give me."

I try my best, and that's the response I get? Being nice really is too much work... Also though, what was it she said? Me? "Well excuse me for trying to correct myself. Also, 'me'?"

Much to my surprise it looks like she loses her composure for a moment and almost skips a step. However, she catches herself so quickly that I wonder if maybe I was just seeing things.

"Ah, just a figure of speech."

"Figure of speech?" Hard to believe.

"Hm, something like that... But anyways, knowing you Senpai, I know that you tried to say something nice."

""Oh, so now you appreciate me?"

Another round of giggling carries us the final few steps to the destination room. We set the boxes down and she faces me, smiling. "Thanks, Senpai. It's nice to know that even you can be nice sometimes. And as usual, you're always my reliable Senpai!"

Any other guy might've fallen for her right there, with that line while bathed in orange light. Not me though, I'm used to her antics. So instead of being embarrassed, I just sigh.

Although I'd be lying if I said it still didn't affect me a little. She really has scarily strong charms... "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Not like I had anything better to do."

She waves to me as she turns. "Hehe, well I have to go home now, but thanks as always for the help, Senpai!" She then winks foxily. "I look forward to finishing our game."

 **Questions Asked: 3/20**

* * *

 **A/N: New story new me! Or something.  
**

 **Just an idea I had a while ago made into reality, and as for how long it'll be, who knows. Hope you guys will enjoy, and whether you do or not, feedback is appreciated. Life has been busy, but I'll continue to try to update stories when I can. That aside, I had fun writing this, so I hope you have fun reading it. As always, I hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **-Rohasshiki**


End file.
